


Better Stay Outside (I Can't Hold My Ground)

by orphan_account



Series: the rain saga [2]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Pre-Canon, Tim Speedle has ADHD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Speedle realizes he's falling hard for Eric, and that's not good at all.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Tim Speedle
Series: the rain saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Better Stay Outside (I Can't Hold My Ground)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from WALK THE MOON's [Tiger Teeth](https://youtu.be/8CekbouPGhQ). Also features [Smells Like Teen Spirit](https://youtu.be/JirXTmnItd4) by Nirvana.

No. No, this can't be happening, Speed thinks as he jogs up the stairs to his apartment. He's not _fucking_ falling in love with his best friend. Again.

Locking the door behind him, he toes off his shoes and makes a beeline for the radio in his bedroom, tuning it to CD and pressing play without bothering to check what he has in it. Whatever it is, it'll take his mind off of _this_.

It isn't long before he recognizes the opening instrumentals of Nirvana's Smells Like Teen Spirit.

"Fuck!" he curses vehemently, flopping backward onto his bed and covering his face with his hands.

Because this is how it goes: you're happy for a while, then something bad happens, and all you're left with is bittersweet memories and CDs of his favorite band.

CSIs may not be on the front lines as often as other cops, but it can still be a dangerous job.

A CSI is more prone to fatal incidents than a geology major. And look how that ended up.

He scrambles up and paces a short path around the room, unable to sit still for any longer, before grabbing his guitar on one pass and sitting heavily on the edge of the bed with it. He takes a moment to tune it and begins to strum along. _I feel stupid and contagious. Here we are now: entertain us._

His phone buzzes, and he fishes it out of his pocket to find a text from Eric.

From: Delko  
Hey, wanna hit up that Indian place, watch the Yankees game at mine?  
6:37 PM

A part of him wants desperately to say yes, but the rest of him can't do this again. Can't live through this again. The best thing to do is distance himself from Eric, establish their boundaries at _work friends only_. It might be a little awkward at first what with how close they've gotten already, but they'll both be better off this way.

His fingers hesitate over the keys for a moment before typing out a reply.

To: Delko  
Sorry, I already have plans for tonight  
6:40 PM

He's hardly set his phone aside before it's buzzing twice in short succession.

From: Delko  
What, she's prettier than me?  
6:40 PM

From: Delko  
Just kidding, have fun ;)  
6:41 PM

He stares at that last message for a long moment, his insides twisting, knotting, aching, tiger teeth sunk in his heart: _Just kidding, have fun ;)_

Yeah.

Snapping the phone closed, he lets it fall to the bedsheets beside him and flops back, burying his face in his arms.

Who is he kidding? As soon as Eric looks him in the eyes tomorrow, he won't be able to say no to him. Not even a month it's been, and already it's like they've known each other for years. He's helpless but to accept that there's no turning back, and he'll probably be loving Eric from afar for the rest of his life.

"Fuck!"


End file.
